1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clutch control system.
2. Discussion of the Background
In the related art, in a transmission device which electrically controls a hydraulic clutch which connects and disconnects a rotary drive force of a power source with respect to a transmission, a configuration in which an actuator including an electromagnetic valve and the like is provided between a hydraulic pressure supply source including a hydraulic pressure pump and a clutch, and the flow rate of hydraulic oil is controlled by the actuator so that the hydraulic pressure exerted on the clutch is controlled is known. In such the transmission device, when the viscosity of the hydraulic oil is changed, the timing of connection of the clutch is fluctuated even when the same drive command is issued to the actuator, so that the feeling of travel might vary.
JP-A-61-27340 discloses a configuration in which the relation between the temperature and the viscosity of the hydraulic oil is stored in a memory in advance, the change of viscosity of the hydraulic oil is estimated from the oil temperature sensed by an oil temperature sensor, and the clutch is feedback-controlled on the basis of the estimated value.
However, with the technology described in Patent Document 1, the relation between the temperature and the viscosity of the hydraulic oil which is used here is a predetermined unique relation, and hence when the relation between the oil temperature and the viscosity is changed due to deterioration or replacement of the hydraulic oil, the control compensation value might be deviated.